ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Joe Hardy
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Rally! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Ijustgottaburger (talk) 15:07, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi there! welcome to our wiki. It is always great to see new fans coming to our community. :) What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 16:45, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Hi Joe, thanks for continuing to contribute to our wiki. Please continue to keep up with the good work. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 18:37, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. I've been trying to add some information for all the books, as I own almost all of them. I have made a list of all the characters who appear in the ones that I have and so I was trying to list that on the Wiki. Sorry if that means having incomplete pages, but I figured something posted is better than nothing. A Little Advice A wiki is a place for information. One clicks on a hyperlink to expect to find information about something. It is neat that you had put up more pages for the Ghostwriter books, but maybe next time you create a book page you could add more information on the book, or just add more information on what is inside the book than just who is featured. If you had put up at least some of the pages with the intention to add more information later, perhaps instead of that, you could store the uncompleted page information somewhere and finish putting the information you want there before creating the wiki page. Konecho (talk) 01:44, November 21, 2019 (UTC)Konecho Okay- thanks for the tip. I was just trying to get at least something started for all the book pages, as I feel that something is better than nothing. And I have written out a list of all the characters who appear in all but one of the books. (I own almost all of them.) I had been thinking about it after I had posted the talk post, and had come to the conclusion that I was incorrect, as this is a wiki. Also, even professional sites may do this. Konecho (talk) 00:44, November 22, 2019 (UTC)Konecho I appreciate you saying that. Thanks. Thank you also for helping keep the pages streamlined and looking good. :-) Ghostwriter (book series) category Just so you are aware, the Ghostwriter books only currently belong in one category, which is the Books category. You had put some books in both that category as well as the Ghostwriter (book series) category. The latter is for the categories that correlate with the book series, which are currently Characters, Book Writings, and the Ghostwriter (book series) category. I have changed the word "pages" to "categories" in the Ghostwriter (book series) category, hopefully making it clearer. Konecho (talk) 01:29, November 23, 2019 (UTC)Konecho Okay- thank you for explaining that. :-)